


Welcome to your Corpse Academia

by BossMama



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Torture, Death, Dismemberment, F/M, Insanity, Multi, Psychological Torture, Soulmates, Soulmates Share Pain, Suicide, Vomiting, dead children, forced coma, friends against friends, ghost - Freeform, soulmates killing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossMama/pseuds/BossMama
Summary: I am not sorry





	Welcome to your Corpse Academia

**Author's Note:**

> I like to thank my buds at discord
> 
> >;3

In this cold dark desolate where friendship and love are put to the test. In this dark rotten/murky primary school that was forgotten and left to rot away for all eternity due to the act of the most hateful crime of killing the schools own children. The restless souls of the children pulled yours in for revenge and begging for peace they have been refused for so many years as students from different schools where brought into this dead and decaying school couldn't think to put those child spirits to rest.

  


You will have the rains on how your students act and how they met their untimely end. So be careful about your actions and the decisions you make to your students' lives. Oh, this is so much fun!! You get to sit down and play my game like a good little boy you are **_Eraserhead~ _**

** _   
_ **

_As the dark murky smell assaults, the noses of the students and teacher trapped in the schools' walls, her madness and insanity consumes those trapped. Bleached decaying bodies and bones litter her floors as their screams and cries of agony and misery echo out the quiet hallways. Rain dripping down from the ceiling and the sound of thunder and lighting clash and battle in the sky for space in this desolate abandoned place. Her walls cry and moan with her displeaser and anger of her own students killed within her walls._

_The new souls trapped in her walls are put to the test and pray to get out, but their own teacher holds their lives in his hands. So welcome to your new lives heroics class, and Welcome to your Corpse Academia~_

_So go Plus Ultra and figure out how to survive and go back to your loved ones. _

_   
_

_Ne ne isn't that right **Sensei~**_


End file.
